La Maraudeur
by Jesusa
Summary: Tout le monde connait les Maraudeurs James, Rémus, Sirius et Peter mais quand est il de La Maraudeur?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Voyage Ó bord du Poudlard Express**_

1 septembre, jour de la rentrée. Manuella Vamp, une élégante jeune fille de 15 ans au cheveux long blond bouclés surnommée Manny, courrait sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's cross. Manny était très spéciale car elle était une Vamp ce qui signifiait que lorsqu'elle atteindrait la majorité (17 ans dans le monde de la magie) elle cesserait de grandir et resterait tel-quelle à tout jamais cela dû à une malédiction qui touchait toutes les femmes de la famille Vamp. À cause qu'elles étaient très belle, les Vamp étaient considérées comme des croqueuses d'hommes et qui aimaient jouer avec les sentiments des autres et Manny ne serait certainement pas celle qui briserait cette croyance. Oui, c'était vrai que Manuella collectionnait les conquêtes mais la plus part du temps les gars la laissait car ils étaient trop jaloux. Bref toujours des excuse. Il était 11 heures moins quart et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle manquerait le Poudlard Express qui devait la conduire à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus renommée d'Angleterre. Elle entreprit de trouver un compartiment vide et au comble de son bonheur en trouva un pour elle toute seule, elle allais enfin pouvoir lire la lettre que son père lui avait remis avant de rentrer dans la gare. En plus d'être nouvelle à Poudlard, Mannuella allait commencer sa cinquième année d'étude et devoir passer ses BUSE ( Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Manny rêvait de devenir guérisseuse à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste pour accidents et blessures magiques or ce choix de carrière nécessitait encore de longues années d'études après Poudlard et au moins une mention Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique, Potion, Métamorphose, Sortilège et Soins au créature magique. Elle imaginait déjà sa famille, fière d'elle lorsque celle-ci recevrait son diplôme de Poudlard quand elle fut brusquement sortit de sa rêverie. Des voix s'élevait du couloir et se rapprochait de son compartiment qui se situait tout au fond. Manny remit la lettre dans ses bagages se disant qu'elle l'ouvrirait plus tard. Puis, on cogna à la porte. La tête de deux garçons, l'un les cheveux d'un brun foncé avec un sourire séduisant et l'autre, les cheveux blond au yeux bleus, apparurent à la fenêtre du compartiment et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut! Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black, dit le garçons au cheveux brun, et lui c'est

Remus Lupin.

Manny écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien dit Remus Lupin? Manuella avait eu un ami d'enfance nommé Remus Lupin qu'elle avait connue l'été de ses 11 ans. Elle allait alors entrer en première année à l'école Beauxbâton (école de magie bien sur) située au sud de la France et avait du renoncer à garder contacte avec lui. Puis, elle se dit que s'étais impossible qu'il soit le Remus qu'elle ai connu car après tout, le nom Lupin était assez courant en Angleterre. Manny pris enfin la parole.

- Salut, moi c'est Manuella Vamp mais vous pouvez m'appeler Manny, dit-elle d'un air assuré.

Manny était en effet une personne qui n'avait pas peur de foncer ce qui lui permettait de s'ouvrir facilement au autres et de tenter de nouvelle expériences.

- Manny, s'exclama Remus, Manny de France?

- Oui, C'est bien moi, répondit Manny en revenant vite de sa surprise.

- C'est merveilleux de te revoir, dit soudain Remus en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comme tu as changer! J'ignorais que tu étais une sorcière! Donc tu viens faire tes études à Poudlard? J'espère que tu sera à Gryffondor ...

- _Hum Hum_ (du sirop pour la toux Dolorès?) , les interrompit le séduisant Sirius, mais pourrais-je savoir se qui se passe ici?

- Moi et Manny se sommes connut lors d'un voyage en France l'été de nos 11 ans, répondit Remus essayant d'adopter un air dégager alors que Sirius comprenait tout les sous entendue de la chose et se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Tout à-coup, deux autres garçons apparurent devant la porte du compartiment brisant le pénible silence qui venait de s'installer. Visiblement, ils avaient couru car ils étaient essoufflés.

- Eh Patmol! devine qui je viens de ... , commença l'un des nouveaux arrivant avec les cheveux en bataille mais il interrompit quand il aperçut Manny.

- Ouais Sirius, répondit l'autre qui était plutôt grassouillet, t'es vite en affaire! On est même pas encore arrivé que tu te mets déjà à la conquête de la gente féminine!

- Ah, sérieux les gars, dit Sirius. Je vous présente Manuella Vamp

- Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Manny, ajouta Remus.

- Je suis quand même capable de me présenter , dit Manny en adoptant un air faussement fâchée.

- Eh bien moi c'est James Potter, dit le garçon au cheveux en bataille en lui adressant un sourire.

- Moi, je m'appelle Peter Petigrow, dit le grassouillet en faisant de même. Bienvenue parmi nous!

- Au fait, dit Sirius en s'adressant à James, de quoi voulais-tu me parler quand tu es entré plus-tôt?

- Euhh, fit James en essayant de se rappeler, c'est sans importance.

Les Maraudeurs avait compris que c'était quelque chose dont James ne pouvais parler devant Manuella.

- C'est bien beaux tout ça mais je dois me rendre au wagon réservé pour les préfets pour prendre les instructions auprès du préfet et de la préfète en chef, dit Remus. Je reviens dès que je peux!

- Ok! À plus, lui dit Peter.

- Tu vas nous manquer mon choux, lança James en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Peter s'assit sur la banquet en face alors que Sirius et James prirent place de chaque coté de Manny.

- Tu as hâte de voir Poudlard? demanda Sirius lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Oui beaucoup, répondit Manny avec un sourire coquin dont elle avait le secret. Je me demande dans quelle maison je serai répartis. En tout cas j'espère ne pas être placé à Serpentard car je crois que je me sauverais en courrant! J'ai entendue parlé de la réputation de cette maison et... enfin je ne voudrais pas y être associer parce que, enfin, ce que je veux dire...

- Je te comprend, dit James en la coupant. Moi aussi je crois que je m'aurais pitché du haut de la tour d'astronomie si j'avais été à Serpentard.

- Alors, vous êtes dans quelle maison? les questionna Manuella.

- Nous sommes tous de valeureux Gryffondor et fière de l'être! lança Sirius.

- J'espère y être aussi! conclu Manny.

Le reste du voyage se passa comme un charme. Remus revint vers midi et tous s'empiffrèrent de bonbons et chocolat. Puis le train s'arrêta, James l'aida à sortir sa valise du filet à bagages et Manny sortit enfin sur le quai de la gare.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 La tournée_**

-Viens Manny! Il y a une carriole libre ici, lui cria James.

Manuella se dirigea vers la calèche sans manquer tous les regards posés sur elle. Ceux des gars démontraient du désir alors qu'on décelait dans celui des filles une pointe de jalousie. Je dirais même une grosse pointe! Manny s'était vite aperçus que Les Maraudeurs, tout le monde les appelait ainsi, étaient très populaire. Tous les élèves semblaient les connaître et les saluaient, sans parler du gloussement des filles hystériques. Elle entra finalement dans la carrioleprit place à côté de Sirius qu'elle avait surnommé pour le taquiner Sexy Boy. Peter, Remus et James était déjà avachie sur la banquet dans face.Manny n'aimait pas vraiment Peter, il la répulsait avec son air de "suiveux" et elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec des personnes aussi extra que les Maraudeurs. Elle fut sortie de ses pensé par le Peter en question.

-Vivement le festin, déclara-t'il.

-Je meurs de faim, rajouta Sexy Boy.

-Vous vous êtes gavé de bonbon tout l'après-midi, s'exclama MannyÀ votre place, je crois, non je suis sûre, que je serais malade!

-C'est parce qu'on est des hommes, renchérit Sirius.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Alors, être un homme c'est s'empiffrer comme un défoncer. C'est bien ça, répliqua Mannuella.

-Et bien vous continuerez votre débat plus tard parce que nous sommes arrivé, intervint Remus.

Manny était ébobu (lol, Marie-Michèle, j'ai mis ça pour toi! XD). Poudlard se dessinait par-delà le lac à la surface lisse comme du verre. Ses tours majestueuses donnaient un cachet singulier au château et Mannuella pensa qu'elle allait se plaire à Poudlard. La calèche remonta le sentier et bientôt ils furent devant les grandes portes s'ouvrant sur le hall d'entré.Ils descendèrent de la calèche et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Tous prirent place à leur table respective sauf Manny qui fut inviter à s'asssire sur un tabouret situé sur l'estrade. Puis, un professeur déposa un vieux chapeau sale sur ça tête.

-Je ne suis pas sale, lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Qui parle, demanda Manuella?

-C'est moi, le choipeaux, répondit le Choipeaux.

-Aaaaaaaah! Alors, c'est _vous_ qui me parler! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Manny.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, répondit le Choipeau. Comme ça on débarque en plein milieu de vos années scolaire?

Mannuella rit de bon coeur, elle aimait déjà ce Choipeau.

-Hey bien oui! J'ai été choisie pour un échange entre Beauxbatons et Poudlard, expliqua Manny.

-Ah oui! L'échange! J'en avait vaguement entendu parler, dit le Choipeau. Et bien je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard!

-Merci bien M. le Choipeau, répondit Mannuella.

Une voix irritée interrompit soudainement leur petite conversation.

-Alors ça vient cette répartition, s'exclama le professeur énervé.

-Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça vite, dit le Choipeau.

-Oui, murmura Manny.

Et c'est à se moment que le Choipeau annonça d'une voix forte:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Les applaudissements rugirent de la table des Gryffondor. Le professeur ôta le Choipeau de sur la tête de Manny et celle-ci se dirigea vers Les Maraudeurs qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Elle s'assit entre Peter et Remus qui la félicitaire d'être à Gryff. Le repas se passa dans l'allégresse général. Des rires fusaient des quatre coins de la salle et les mets étaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça la fin du festin, tous montèrent vers leurs dortoirs repus. Manny suivait James, Sirius et Remus qui devait lui montrer le chemin vers la tour des Gryffondors.

-Mais je croyait que la tour était au 7e, dit Manny songeuse en les voyant emprunter un escalier qui descendait.

-C'est parce qu'on ne va pas à la tour, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-On va où alors, demanda Manuella?

-Chez les Serdaigles! Tu as l'honneur de participer à notre tourné de la rentré, s'exclama James.

-Tourné, dit Manny avec un regard interrogeur?

-Tu vas voir, conclu Remus.

La tourné se réveilla être une façon d'aller à tous les partys qu'il y avait dans les salles communes. Ils se rendirent en premier chez les Serdaigles où ils réchauffèrent l'ambiance. Puis, deux heures plus tard, ils se rendirent chez les Poufsouffle chez qui, après deux, trois bière au beurre, le party finit par pogner et lorsqu'ils quittèrent, les Pouffs s'étaient engager dans une partie de Twister infernal à moitié sou. Les Maraudeurs et Manny commençait eux aussi à être réchauffé. Leur prochain arrêt était chez les Serpentards. Malgré la haine qui régnait entre ces deux maisons les quatre Gryffondors n'eurent aucun mal à entrer. À ce stade ci de la soirée (environs 1 heure du matin), les Serpentards étaient tous trop pompette pour réaliser qu'ils fêtaient avec leur pire ennemis. Vers quatre heures du matin, les Serpentards commencèrent à se calmer et les quatre amis s'en allèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était tard et Manny n'aurait pu être plus surprise lorsqu'elle entendit les cris que les Gryff firent en les voyant arriver. Ils fêtèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 7 heures du matin et qu'ils durent se préparer pour aller à leurs cours.

_Review please please please! Ça fait toujours super plaisir d'en lire _


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Chapitre 3: Confrontation**_

Mannuella dormait à peine depuis une heure qu'elle fut réveillée par une des autres filles de son dortoir. Manny la reconnut comme étant Lili Evans, la préfet. Une fille qui d'après Manny, était du genre à étudier et ne jamais s'amuser. Une casseuse de party quoi!

- Bordel c'est quoi ton problème!, dit Manny en colère.

- Et bien il est 8h40 et le cours d'histoire de la magie débute dans moins de 20 minutes! Alors si tu tiens à faire une première bonne impression..., expliqua Lili, irritée par l'attitude de la nouvelle.

- Ok... merci, dit difficilement Manny.

Dieu quelle détestait avoir tord, avoir mal agis et surtout devoir l'avouer et pire, s'excuser. Elle se leva difficilement (dur dur le lendemain de veille) et se dirigea promptement vers les douches. Elle fût prête en moins de 15 minutes, ce qui tenait du miracle et descendit à la salle commune où Lili avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre.

- Tu vas aller en cours comme ça?, dit la préfet visiblement choquée par la tenue de Manny.

- Bien sur, répondit Manny avec un air interrogateur.

- Mais tu as modifier l'uniforme, argumenta Lili.

- Et bien je refuse de m'habiller en sainte nitouche!, s'exclama Manny.

Manny avait revêtu l'uniforme réglementaire mais l'avait modifier de façon à le rendre disons moins réglementaire. Elle avait raccourcit sa jupe et celle ci lui arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisse alors que celle de Lili lui arrivait aux genoux. À l'aide d'un sortilège, elle avait rétrécit son chemisier qui maintenant la moulait légèrement. De plus elle avait mis son soutien-gorge le plus pigeonnant.

- Mais on... mais les garçons... On voit tes seins!, s'écria Lili.

- Je sais!, répondit aussitôt Manny. Je ne fait que mettre en valeur ce que la nature m'a donner. Tu devrais faire pareille, je suis sur que, contrairement à se que tout le monde pense, tu es loin d'être moche sous tes parachutes, dit Manny.

- Tu veux rire! Il n'est pas question que je me déguise comme une gourgandine! J'ai des principes et... Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinue? ''Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense?'', s'exclama Lili, s'entant la colère s'emparé d'elle.

- Rien... C'est bon si ça ne te dit pas... Je voulais juste t'aider moi!,dit Manny ne comprenant pas pourquoi la rousse s'énervait ainsi.

Lili était folle de rage. Comment cette gourgandine osait la traiter de moche! Elle avait été gentille avec elle et la voila qui la traitait de moche! Elle tourna les talons et laissa Manny plantée là. Qu'elle se débrouille seule pensa Lili.

Mannuella, ne comprenant vraiment pas la réaction de la préfet, décida d'aller en cours, mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle. Alors qu'elle avait décider de se promener dans les couloirs jusqu'a temps qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui lui montrerait le chemin, elle entendit des pas venant de l'escalier menant au dortoir des gars. Lorsque le garçon arriva elle reconnut Sirius.

- Wow Manny!, dit Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? On a cours... ce n'est pas bien d'arriver en retard la première journée, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est en plein pour ça que tu es l'heureux élu qui va m'emmener au cours d'histoire, dit Manny.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, elle l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Alors qu'il marchait, Sirius pris le temps de remarquer qu'elle était assez sexy. Il avait remarqué hier qu'elle était très belle mais, il devait avouer que l'uniforme du collège avait son charme sur les filles. Puis, il se souvenu les cris qu'il avait entendu.

- Qui criait tantôt?, demanda t'il.

- C'est Lili, répondit Manny. Elle a commencé à me dire que je ne devrais pas aller en cours comme cela, que c'était trop oser. Et lorsque je lui ai répondu qu'elle devrait faire pareille que les autres s'apercevrait ainsi qu'elle n'était pas moche elle a piqué une de ces crises et m'a planté là. Elle est vraiment susceptible.

Sirius était mort de rire. Lili était reconnut pour son tempérament de feu. Ils se rendirent au cours où Sirius entreprit de raconter l'histoire aux autres Maraudeurs.

- C'est pour ça que Lili m'a lancé un regard noire ce matin! Manny l'a mise en colère, dit James, son visage s'éclairant.

- Non, ça, c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter!, lança un garçon au cheveux gras, extrêmement laid qui s'était retourné vers eux.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Morgue!, répliqua Sirius.

Morgue n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le professeur était arrivé et les avait rappelés à l'ordre. James expliqua à Manny que le garçon s'appelait en fait Rogue mais qu'il l'appelait Morgue car il s'emblait en sortir. Manny regarda son teint cireux et ne pu qu'approuvé le choix de surnom.

Après un avant-midi interminable, les Maraudeurs et Manny se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour un dîner (1) bien mérité.

(1): Je suis québécoise alors que tien a préciser pour ne pas porter à confusion que le déjeuner se prendra au réveiller, le dîner a midi et le souper comme dernier repas de la journée.

_Review please! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire... et ça motive à écrire plus vite ; - )_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à mes 4 lecteurs hi hi si vous êtes toujours présents! J'avais complètement oublié que lorsque j'étais jeune j'avais écrit cette fanfic et c'est une notification dans mes e-mails qui m'a appris que quelqu'un venait de l'ajouter à ses favoris.. Je me suis donc relis, j'ai bien ris de moi, eu honte de mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe (j'en fais toujours malheureusement) et j'ai décidé de la poursuivre! J'espère que vous aimerez! Même si mon style d'écriture est plus mature, je vais tenter d'insuffler la même légèreté et naïveté qui empreint ma fanfic depuis le premier chapitre! Bonne journée à tous! ;)**_

**Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la grande salle, un élève de Poufsouffle appella James et comme toujours Peter le suivie comme un petit chien de poche. Ce fut donc accompagnée de Remus et Sirius que Manny débuta le repas.**

_**- Ce que c'est bon!, s'exclamait constamment Manny en goûtant tout ce que les cuisines de Poudlard offraient aux élèves pour le dîner.**_

_**Son ancienne école était régit par l'apparence et les élèves ne se voyaient servir que des repas extra- lire ici trop- santé. Qu'il était bon de se régaler de vrai nourriture, de la viande!**_

_**-Alors tu aimes bien Poudlard?, demanda Rémus.**_

_**-Aimez? J'adore tu veux dire! La nuit dernière était la plus grosse débauche auquel j'ai participé! Et la nourriture est vraiment délicieuse!, répondit Manny!**_

_**-Sans oublié que tu as eu la chance d'admirer le garçon le plus séduisant de l'Angleterre depuis ce matin, ajouta Sirius.**_

_**-Tu as raison! C'est vraiment toi qui me divertit le plus mais à l'aide de ton ego surdimensionné et non de ta beauté subjective..., lui lança Manny en lui tirant la langue.**_

_**Les deux garçons s'exclamèrent en même temps: Cassé!**_

_**-Je dois dire que bien que mon coeur est maintenant en miette, c'était de l'excellente répartie, dit Sirius en prenant un air faussement attristé.**_

_**James et Peter les rejoins peu après et tous finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur. La première journée de Manny se déroulait jusqu'à présent comme un charme jusqu'à se que la bande se retrouve en cours de Potion. Le professeur demanda aux élèves de préparé une potion de rétrécissement qui s'avéra un vrai défi pour Manny. Les potions n'avaient jamais été sa matière forte, elles demandaient beaucoup trop de minutie et de patience ce que Manny ne possédait pas. De plus, elle commençait à douter que l'enseignement de Poudlard et de Beaux-Batons se valait. Elle avait trouvé hyper facile la matière d'histoire mais ce cours de potion était beaucoup trop avancé pour elle. **_

_**Alors qu'elle rageait contre elle même intérieurement, elle sentie quelque chose l'atteindre derrière la tête. Elle se retourna pour voir une fille de Serpentard qui la fixait d'un regard noir. Manny n'en fit pas de cas et s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa tentative de potion de rétrécissement lorsqu'elle reçut à nouveau un projectile mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus gros et beaucoup plus douloureux. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la fille aux yeux de tueuse.**_

_**-Merde t'as quelle âge!, lui chuchota agressivement Manny.**_

_**-Si tu remets tes sales lèvres sur celle d'Anthony, tu peux être sur que ta vie sera un enfer!, lui répliqua la fille de façon tout aussi agressive.**_

_**-Je ne sais même pas c'est qui ton Anthony alors ferme la! J'suis ici pour apprendre et si tu continue, je sens que l'envie d'apprendre à frapper une pouffiase va m'envahir!**_

_**-Tu ne sais pas c'est qui? Alors explique moi ça!, lui lança haineusement la fille et lui balançant une photo magique.**_

_**La photo avait manifestement été prise à une heure très avancée de la fête. On pouvait y voir Manny et un beau garçon d'environ 17 ans enlacés, discutant et se bécotant. Bien que Manny s'en voulait d'avoir embrassé le camp ennemi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était bien posée. Elle comprenait que cette fille devait la détester à mort et elle pensa pendant 2 secondes s'excuser, lui expliquer qu'elle était soule et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire de peine à qui que se soit. Puis elle se dit: une de plus une de moins alors elle prit son petit air de garce et poussa l'affrontement plus loin.**_

_**-WOW! Mais je suis que trop belle sur cette photo! Et le garçon aussi! Je comprends que tu la gardes précieusement! Voir l'objet de son désir si heureux, sa réchauffe le coeur!**_

_**La fille allait répliquer mais le professeur annonça que le cours était terminé. Manny rangea ses trucs, alla porter son échantillon de sa potion et rejoignit les garçons qui l'attendaient dehors.¸**_

_**-Les garçons, je me suis déjà faite une ennemie!, leur lança Manny piteuse, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous au cours de métamorphose.**_

_**-Célébrons alors!, s'exclama Sirius en riant!**_

_**Mais Manny fut la seule à ne pas rire.**_

_**-J'avais espéré que ma réputation serait différente à cette école si, dit Manny penaude.**_

_**-Oh t'en fait pas, tenta de la rassuré James, Lily a un fort caractère mais ce n'est pas qu'elle te déteste. Regarde moi! Elle est en amour avec moi et continue tout de même à me lancer des vacheries. C'est ça façon de communiquer vois-tu?**_

_**-Lily? Mais je ne parle pas de Lily!, répliqua Manny.**_

_**Elle leur expliqua donc toute l'histoire de la photo.**_

_**-Bah t'en fait pas Manny, les filles sont des filles, lui dit sagement Remus. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu n'as rien fait de mal.**_

_**-Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais je me sens mal d'avoir blessé cette fille...**_

_**-T'en fais pas! Elle est de Serpentard, dit James à la blague, elle le mérite.**_

_**-Justement, elle est de Serpentard, répliqua Peter. Attend toi au pire Manny.**_

_**Et Manny pour la première fois ce dit que Peter, sur ce coup, faisait preuve de jugement et de perspicacité.**_


End file.
